Translation
by Old Beginning New Ending
Summary: All the different things the bastard says and what he really means. NaruSasu and SasuNaru, attempts at fluff and such…


Summary: All the different things the bastard says and what he really means. NaruSasu and SasuNaru, attempts at fluff and such…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…thankfully XD

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Things never really do seem to change. Especially people. Naruto realized this one day, as he recalled all the strange and completely idiotic ways his bastard shows his emotions. For a being of superior intellect and flawless outlook, Sasuke always did have problems with vocalizing his thoughts and feelings.

Naruto chuckled as he recounted that day in grade school.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He sat there on the rusty swing, alone in the playground once more. The school bell signaled all of the cavorting little monsters known as first graders to resume the dreary school day indoors. He, however, had no intention of going back there. He swung lazily back and forth, growing uncomfortable with the stillness in the air.

A seven year old Naruto raised his head at the sound of footsteps coming his way. A glimmer of hope swelled within him, only to be slightly disappointed to see the usual annoyed look of his best friend. He had really hoped that Sakura-chan would be there instead, but hid mood was nonetheless brightened by the presence of another.

"What's the matter now, idiot?" Okay, so maybe his mood was somewhat dampened once more. Sasuke huffed impatiently and crossed his arms in an authoritative manner, awaiting his explanation.

Naruto cast his gaze downwards, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. "Well…I asked Sakura-chan if she wanted to play with me, or you know…hang out sometime…but…"

Sasuke didn't need him to finish the rest. Instead of the usual speech given to him about sucking it up, the older boy merely took the empty swing beside him. Naruto was mildly surprised by this. Sasuke let out a small sigh, an audible hint of exasperation mixed with slight sympathy.

It wasn't really that Sasuke didn't care. It was just that this was to be expected, since Naruto had been rejected on several (every) occasions by the lovely young girl.

"Ever thought that you should try someone else? You know someone that actually cares about you?" he murmured quietly. Dark bangs fell over his pale face, concealing any emotion that his eyes and expression held.

Naruto told himself not to cry, especially not in front of his best friend. "But…I don't think that anyone would ever really like me…not the way that I like her…I mean, c'mon…she's really pretty, she's smart, and all the kids and even the grownups like her! And…I just want someone to feel the same way about me…"

Sasuke stayed silent for the longest time, as if contemplating what he just said, or more likely seething at what he just stated. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" _Don't you see that I feel that way about you?_

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto glared hard at the boy beside him, cerulean eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

The brunet bit his lip, nervously swinging back and forth. The creaking of the rusty chain was all that was heard before he chose to finally reply. "What I meant was…that I–"

"UCHIHA SASUKE AND UZUMAKI NARUTO! GET TO CLASS IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL PHONE YOUR PARENTS!"

Sasuke growled. "What I meant to say was that you're going to get us into trouble. Again." He took Naruto's hand and forcibly dragged him back to the school building; Naruto laughing at his friend's pissed expression.

He never did say what he really meant. Although, years later, it would be crystal clear to him.

_I like you._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A thirteen year old Sasuke stood at the airport, luggage at hand and a plane ticket in the other. He sighed, longing for the dull ache in his chest to fade.

-The Day Before-

He had gotten the news that week he would be moving. To another city. Hundreds of miles away. His father had just been promoted to a higher position in the company he worked at, and he was ecstatic about it. He was surely climbing the corporate ladder, and that meant more money coming in and a better future for his sons and a luxurious lifestyle for him and his family. It was a dream come true.

Sasuke knew better than to be feeling remorse about the entire thing. After all, living in a small town such as Konoha really didn't give him many benefits for his future. Itachi was leaving for college soon, and the university was closer to their new home too. Everything seemed right.

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke did feel remorse. It was entirely that blond idiot's fault. When he broke the news to him, Naruto was both outraged and aghast. That was his initial reaction anyways.

The raven sat in his living room, all his closest friends gathered and chatting all at once. Where was he going, what kind of city he is moving to, to call them once he arrives; so forth and so on. Such was the mood of a going-away-party.

Sasuke only nodded mutely, excusing himself to go get a drink. The only thoughts going through his mind at that moment was about his best friend. Did the moron actually decided not to come just because he was pissed at Sasuke about his moving? Or was he planning something stupid and needed more time to set his plan into action?

Whatever was happening, Sasuke hoped he would come soon, if at all. He was finally going to tell his best friend, his male best friend, that he…liked him. Not just platonically, but…something more associated with the dreaded 'L' word.

He knew that it was a bit stupid, telling someone something like that just before he left…but he felt that it was something he needed to do. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to visit Konoha anytime soon, or ever. So, he needed closure, so he can finally move on without looking back. He figured that maybe if told him how he felt, then he would eventually be able to move on. That and he had probably been watching far too many romantic comedies/dramas with his mother on movie night.

"Hey, where the hell is Naruto, man?" The mention of the blond's name snapped Sasuke out of his musings. He knew that Kiba and Naruto were close, so it surprised him to find that even Kiba didn't know.

"I heard he was on a date today", Shikamaru drawled. Several gasps erupted from the whole room, and Sasuke felt his heart clench a little too tight at the news.

"What?! No freaking way! Who's the poor sap?"

"I heard it was Sakura!"

Several conversations broke out, all of them leading to the same conclusion. The idiot finally got what he wanted. A chance to be with the person that he adored since Kindergarten.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. 'How sweet', he thought. 'She was so important that he simply threw me aside, just for one chance with her…'

Surprisingly, he didn't feel the least bit sad. He felt cold and numb. He suddenly decided then that he didn't need the closure after all. And he guessed that it was foolish of him to ever think otherwise.

_I should have given up from the very beginning…_

That was why when Kiba had asked if Sasuke had wanted to call Naruto to remind him of the party, Sasuke had declined the offer. He figured that at least one of them should be happy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The night before had been wonderful. Everything had gone right, even though Sakura didn't mention another date, or even let him kiss her goodnight. He was optimistic about finally earning the 'boyfriend' status with her soon. Despite that, he couldn't shake the feeling that he forgot something.

It wasn't until Kiba called the next day, demanding to know how it went, and told him about Sasuke's going-away-party that Naruto felt as if he just collided with a bullet train.

The party.

Sasuke.

He had forgotten.

He cursed himself and his stupidity as he raced downstairs. He was thankful that Konoha was such a small town, and despite that, having its own airport.

Naruto knew that he was a love-sick fool for the beautiful girl, but he still couldn't believe that everything flew out of his head, including the chance of seeing his best friend for the last time before he walked out of his life forever.

It took him much longer than he thought, and he eventually even asked for a ride from total strangers who happened to be going to the airport as well. It was an awkward ride to say the least, with the two daughters in the back seat shooting him suspicious glances.

He raced out of the car after a quick 'thanks' and began his search for the familiar head of raven hair. Too bad he didn't bolt out of there fast enough before the two girls called out, "You better catch her, quick! Tell her you love her!" Naruto chose to ignore the outburst, although he was pretty sure his cheeks were tinted with a light pink.

It didn't take long for him to notice the sulking figure by the wall. When he yelled out his name, he saw the other stiffen. Astonished obsidian orbs met relieved azure as the blond approached him.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad I caught up with–"

"How was the date last night?" Sasuke interrupted.

"About that, listen Sasuke, I'm sorry! I thought that the party was another day and–"

"You didn't answer my question." Sasuke's hard eyes bore into his own. There was that familiar barrier. The one that Sasuke always enclosed himself with every time he was hurt or angry.

"It…went…alright…" Naruto didn't know what else to say.

Sasuke looked away from him before he spoke once more. "It's alright. I understand. You really do love her, don't you?" His eyes were blank and expressionless. His voice was carefully guarded and monotone.

Naruto was speechless. He expected Sasuke to be angry, violent even. But…in a way, this was even worse. Fighting? Sure, they've had their bouts, and they've always managed to find their own way of forgiving each other. However, the silent treatment was something that Naruto could never handle. Seeing his best friend treat him as nothing more as an insignificant speck of dirt (much like how he treats everyone else) was much, much worse than Sakura ignoring him forever.

Sasuke knew that he belonged with her. It was the way it should be, and he should feel happy that his friend finally got the happiness he deserves. Even if he wasn't the one giving him that happiness.

"Well, just make sure you don't fuck things up." _If you really love someone, then put their happiness before yours. _

What happened next was something that Naruto would never forget, though if he ever told anyone back then, they probably wouldn't believe him.

Sasuke released his luggage and wrapped his arms around his friend, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Naruto was beyond stunned. For as long as he had known the raven, Sasuke had never once hugged him, or anyone for that matter. Especially in front of others.

From that unexpected action, Naruto felt his breath leave him. Not because of that simple embrace, but because it finally hit him that he was never going to see Sasuke again. He was never going to see that infuriating smirk, nor the rare smiles he was lucky enough to catch. He would never hear his superior tone, insulting comments or the soft voice that quietly encouraged him when he thought that no one else could hear him. And in the back of his mind, he knew Sasuke felt the same. After all, he wouldn't be doing this if it weren't goodbye.

Memories of time spent together and time wasted for each other flashed through his mind as Itachi called out Sasuke's name. At that time, Naruto would have gladly suffocated if that meant that he could hold on to the raven for an eternity.

When they parted, Sasuke left for his terminal. He cast one last glance at his friend, obsidian meeting azure. He smirked once more, saying "You're still an idiot", right before turning around and walking away.

_You're still an idiot…but I'm afraid that I still love you despite that. And maybe I always will._

That day, once the plane departed and soared over blue skies, Naruto realized something. He realized that though Sasuke was gone, his presence still lingered. Whenever his mind wandered, his voice would always be there. And every time he saw Sakura, her sparkling emerald eyes always brought him back to dark obsidian orbs. Which was why he could never bring himself to truly love her.

A year later, the next thing he realized was that the love and happiness he was looking for might have been there the entire time. He was just too blind.

The years following that, he also realized that he still loved the raven dearly. Or perhaps he always had.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Seven years had passed since Sasuke's departure, and Naruto still thought of him. Not constantly like the first year he was gone, but still enough to make his heart clench with longing. He often berated himself for acting more of a love-sick fool than he ever was with Sakura, but the feelings remained. Much like Sasuke's presence.

That was why when he came face to face with the bastard, standing right outside his door, he was frozen. But, before Sasuke could even utter a word, Naruto pulled him inside and crushed him in a tight hold, nearly choking him.

"I-idiot! Let g-go! You're k-killing me!" Naruto just laughed as he doubled over in pain after the other kneed him in the stomach (he was lucky the raven didn't knee him in the groin instead).

_I missed you too…_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

It took a week for them to get reacquainted. And it took three days after that before Naruto began chasing after him (who could resist? The raven had matured beautifully over the years). And Sasuke, who hadn't changed much at all, did what any sane man would do.

He tried to murder him.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, a very familiar stance that Naruto had recognized that originated from his childhood. However, the blushing red cheeks were something new. The blond merely grinned like the moron the raven thought he was; holding onto the lean waist as the trapped brunet gave up struggling to break free.

"Moron. Let go." _This is embarrassing. We're in public for god's sake!_

However, the blond ignored the command and instead chose to snuggle closer to the other, his grin widening as Sasuke's blush darkened a shade. Though Sasuke was keeping a calm composure, pale skin easily betrayed the façade.

Though it would seem as if it were a dream come true, Sasuke was very unsure about what to do. Naruto, the idiot that he had fallen for ever since they were kids, was finally returning his feelings. It should be a blessing, a miracle, right? Wrong. Sasuke knew from experience that incidents like these always had a catch. Right…?

And Naruto was not blind to this.

The blond slackened his hold, leaning on the body beside him. He noted Sasuke stiffened a little, before relaxing.

The onlookers who were watching amusedly at the young couple ceased their gaze and returned to the peace and quiet. It was a lovely day to be at the park, after all. All seemed right during those scarce moments of silence. Too bad the idiot just had to ruin it with a single question.

"So…wanna go back to my place and make out?"

Sasuke then slammed his fist into the moron's jaw.

"What? You would have killed me if we did that out here!" Sasuke stormed off, leaving Naruto to scramble behind him.

_I can't believe he had the audacity to…ugh…_

Meanwhile, Naruto just followed the raven, waiting for him to cool off. He could literally feel the murderous intent emanating from the other, so any further harassment would have to wait. Besides, his jaw was still sore, as well as his shin from when he provoked the brunet earlier.

Naruto knew that Sasuke, being the cautious person he is, would take a while to accept his affections. But, the blond was a very ambitious person, and knew that the raven felt the same way he did about him. After all, though Sasuke struggled to be free of his hold, never did he once push him away. Well…not in a cold manner at least.

So, there was hope.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke blinked, taking a hard look at what he saw before him. He attempted to step back, though the arms wrapped around him secured him in his place. Obsidian eyes widened as his brain finally registered what had happened.

-Five Minutes Ago-

A very mortified Sasuke was currently attempting to clamp a loud Naruto's mouth before the idiotic blond released another embarrassing sentence.

Curious stares bore into the back of their heads, most of them happening to be women who were giggling and blushing at the adorable scene before them. Once again, both boys were in a public area, and Sasuke made the mistake of letting Naruto talk him into going out (as friends, he promised) with him.

It hadn't taken the blond long to start proclaiming his undying love for the raven after his return. Sasuke couldn't say he was surprised either. Naruto always had a penchant for exhibitionism. But, that wasn't the only reason as to why he did so.

Not long ago, three days to be in fact, Sasuke had been the unfortunate target of a rather ambitious pursuer. And it wasn't Naruto.

Sasuke didn't even know who this guy was. He just showed up out of nowhere with a confident look on his face and fire in his eyes, got down on one knee, and openly confessed his love to Sasuke.

In a café.

With people around.

With Naruto right next to him.

Needless to say, Sasuke planted a foot in the crazy man's face.

The events following that consisted of an outraged Naruto and a very disturbed Sasuke.

Though Sasuke flat out turned him down again and again and once even attempted to set the guy on fire (you'd be surprised how intense his death glare can get…), the harassment continued. And you all know what that means: Naruto just _had_ to compete with him.

So, the public love proclamations arose, and Sasuke swore that the next time either one or both of those two morons caught him in a secluded area, he would kill them. Well, the guy anyways. He was sure he could show some restraint towards his childhood friend.

Naruto licked and nibbled the hand over his mouth, Sasuke retracting his hand immediately when he felt the rough pad swipe over his palm. He glared heatedly at the grinning idiot, who seemed completely oblivious to his impending doom.

Sasuke's left eye twitched as the blond leered at him. 'Okay, maybe I'd kill him too.'

Today just wasn't Sasuke's day. This was affirmed as an all too familiar voice called out his name in the sickly-sweet, sing-song tone.

Sapphire eyes darkened considerably, a scowl replacing his grin as he saw the infuriating man stride over to where he and Sasuke were at. Naruto considered his options. He wanted to claim the raven. To make sure that everyone else would see that the beautiful brunet was taken. To make sure that nothing could take his Sasuke away from him. So, he guessed that it was time.

Just as Sasuke moved to escape the worst of his two pursuers, Naruto yanked him by the arm causing both males face to each other with only a few inches separating their bodies.

Sasuke shot him a suspicious look and was about to retort but the combination of determination and embarrassment on his friend's face caused him to pause. The blond took this opportunity to his advantage. He murmured against the other's lips, barely a centimeter apart.

"Sasuke…I love you."

The words were very much different from when his friend had said them before. Before they were loud, confident, and said as naturally as greeting a long-time friend. Now, the words were spoken softly with sincerity, affection, devotion, and maybe a hint of desperation.

Dark eyes widened as the other closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Pale lips parted in a gasp as chapped lips moved against his own. Shaky hands hesitantly came up to gently cup the raven's face. Though Sasuke kept perfectly still, Naruto, who received no complaints, continued his actions. The blond wasn't very experienced with kissing (Sasuke being his first, albeit accidental kiss when they were kids), so he allowed natural instinct to kick in.

Their breaths mingled as the kiss continued. As soon as Sasuke was dazed enough to submit into the kiss and participate, the other moaned blissfully after the raven finally responded.

The blond's hands left the pale face only to settle on the other's lithe waist, gripping his hips as they traveled downwards. Meanwhile, Sasuke's head was swimming in confusion, but it was a delightful confusion. A part of his mind registered that he was currently making out with his best friend. An event that he had been waiting for since he made the unfortunate discovery that he was hopelessly in love with the moron.

A low groan escaped his lips as a confident tongue plundered the wet cavern. Sasuke was very much pleased with the other's intoxicating flavor, as well as how good it felt with the invading tongue sliding against his own.

Naruto, who was more than ecstatic to have the raven giving in, sent a smug look to the bastard behind his bastard.* However, instead of the extremely satisfying look of devastation that the blond had hoped for, the man merely smiled and walked away. Confused by the action, his attention was brought back to the man pressed against him, who was currently growing impatient with the lack of action. Naruto happily resumed. He deepened the kiss, crushing his own form against the others even more. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his neck, assisting him in his task. Though both men's lungs burned for air, the sensation was a bit too much to give up.

They lasted a few more seconds, gasping for air as they parted Sasuke's eyes still dazed and fogged. Naruto smirked before trailing kisses down his pale jaw line to his neck, the other closing his eyes and moaning lowly as sharp canines nipped and sucked the particularly sensitive area below his ear. The blond smirked, making a mental note to remember than area for future uses. Naruto, letting his more primal urges take control, made the one mistake that caused Sasuke's eyes to fly open, stagger backwards (though Naruto's arms prevent him from getting very far), and back to the present.

He grabbed Sasuke's ass.

-The Present-

"W-what…" Obsidian eyes narrowed, outrage and intent to kill taking place of his embarrassment and horror. "Naruto." The deadly tone held the promise of a painful demise if he didn't run now. "Let. GO."

Naruto, for the life of him, didn't want to end up pushing daisies all because he apparently crossed the line with his _almost_ boyfriend. Almost. After all, just because the object of his affections and devotion wanted to kill him, don't think for a second he'd give up. Plus, much practice from earlier attempts to get the raven helped with the process. So, he complied with the demand, though his eyes continued to steadily gaze into endless pools of obsidian.

Sasuke, deeming it too public to actually get away with first degree murder, allowed his vermillion blush to lighten to a flushed pink before he stalked away. When Naruto stepped forward in attempt to follow him, Sasuke stopped and looked back at him before turning away and sighing. "Naruto...I think it's best if you give me some time. Alone"

_I don't know what to do now…_

Naruto nodded, feeling fear creeping into his mind at the thought of blowing his only chance with Sasuke. He left to the opposite direction, unaware of an isolated pair, not twenty feet away. One of the men was perfectly aware of their current situation.

"Seems to me like I've made things worse", the other commented.

"You don't know my little brother. Like he said: Give him some time. Then, all will go as planned." A man in his mid twenties stood from his seat. He brushed his raven hair from his equally dark eyes, smirking amusedly at the confused expression the other man held.

"Well, whatever you say. I'm still getting paid, right? 'Cuz that lil bro of yours sure does have one hell of a kick. And an arm." He winced at the memory. "So does his boyfriend."

Itachi Uchiha merely nodded. It was his intent that Sasuke would end up with someone that the elder knew would bring him happiness. Even if it meant interfering with his love life a little, much to his little brother's chagrin. Oh well. So long as neither one of them fucked up. He paid the man, though the latter grumbled about it not even beginning to cover the hospital bill he received after Sasuke attempted to mangle him. All this, however, went ignored by the Uchiha. He simply glanced at the direction Sasuke left to. Cobalt eyes softened as he pulled himself away from the area.

'I hope you know what to do…little brother.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto chewed his lip nervously, feeling knots tighten and butterflies flitter in his stomach all at once. It had been almost a week since he kissed, well really made out, with Sasuke. And a week since he had seen the raven or heard from him. Upon receiving a phone call from him, he scrambled out the door and raced to where the brunet was. Bystanders, who at least have a slight clue as to why the man was in such a rush, simply sighed. Word travels fast in such a small town. They knew either some major drama or some major fluff was to come from this. Perhaps both.

Although, Naruto was blind to the looks the other's shot him. All that mattered was that Sasuke was ready to talk, and that meant everything to him. He raced through the town, even jaywalking and narrowly avoiding a speeding car as he neared the lake. The very lake where they met all those years ago. 'Tch…typical Sasuke…he can be such a sap sometimes.' Of course, if this worked out to his favor and finally have Sasuke in his arms, he couldn't think of a better location. Then again, it would be a perfectly devastating place to get rejected…Though, he tried not to think about the last part.

It was a little cloudy today. There was a slight breeze in the air, though the air was warm and heavy. All the signs of impending rain. There wouldn't be many people out today, especially near the docks. He slowed as a familiar figure came to his view. Naruto willed his pounding heart to steady itself, swallowing hard before he strode over to Sasuke.

'This is it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke thought long and hard over those past few days. Did he love Naruto? Yes. As mortifying as it is, he loved the idiot more than anything. But he's still and idiot.

And idiots make mistakes.

They don't think rationally.

And when they come to see their mistakes…

What would happen if Sasuke accepted his love…only to have it ripped away from him and deemed as nothing more than a passing fancy? Those thoughts came and went and came again in waves. Worst case scenario if he accepted: Naruto leaves him. They never speak again. And Sasuke will be alone once more. Best case scenario if he accepted: They live happily ever after.

Sasuke scoffed at the thought. There are no such things. But, it is a _best_ case scenario. Worst case scenario if he rejected: Naruto would move on…or worse, never talk to Sasuke ever again. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to bear that. Not again. Best case scenario if he rejected: They remain friends, hopefully Naruto would be able to move on without any bitterness and maybe things between them would be normal. Like before Sasuke loved Naruto.

…When they were seven.

Shit…

The logical thing to do would hope that everything goes well and avoid a romantic relationship with Naruto. Too bad that logic and Naruto never really mixed. The blond was and always will be unpredictable, and that was one of the reasons why Sasuke loved him in the first place. He proved him wrong. Not everybody had to be as corrupt as the rest of the world. Naruto proved to him that some people can still do the right thing and can be genuinely kind without seeking a reward. He proved that he could achieve his goals if he was willing to take the risk and go above and beyond for it. He also proved that though Sasuke thought his feelings were unrequited, never to be returned, he at least was able to return some amount of it back, even if it was just turned out to be a mistake.

Sasuke chuckled. He fell for the idiot because he proved him wrong? "Wow…" he whispers to himself.

_I'm a bigger idiot than he ever was…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke looked up from the lake's surface when a silhouette appeared behind his own reflection in the water. He turned to face sapphire orbs meeting his own impassive obsidian. Naruto's strained control of his heartbeat left him as he came face to face with the man. Heart beating wildly and thoughts racing through his mind; he couldn't stop what came next.

The raven opened his mouth to speak, but unsurprisingly, the blond beat him to it.

"Listen Sasuke, I don't care what you think!"

And Sasuke's heart-felt speech flew out the window and into the depths of the lake. His left eye twitched in annoyance and was about to retort before being cut off once again.

"You may think that I don't love you. You may think that this all has to do with your coming back and me not wanting to see you go. Well, guess what bastard. It's not! Well, no! Not like that! Of course I want you to stay…but uhm…"

Naruto fidgeted nervously as Sasuke tried to sink it all in. Sasuke almost snickered at the other's antics.

"Listen doe…I–"

"No! Let me finish! It's just that I want you to know that I love you! And yeah, I only realized it when you left, but isn't the whole, 'You never know what you got 'till it's gone' thing true? I mean…sure it's clichéd but…"

"Naru–"

"Hold on! Let me finish, dammit! I do love you! I know it was stupid to only figure it out after you left, but I never stopped thinking about you! Not…in a creepy stalker-ish way…o-or a really girly way either!"

Sasuke was getting exasperated. Great…he had reduced the self proclaimed 'Great Naruto Uzumaki' to a rambling school girl.

"What matters is that I love you! And no matter how much of a bastard you are, I always will! That's why even if you turn me down, I won't stop! I'll claim your heart Sasuke, just you wai– Mmph!"

This time, Naruto's words were discontinued as Sasuke brushed their lips against each other, before pecking him lightly on the mouth. He pulled away, though the blond was rather disappointed. The brunet wanted a slight interruption, not a repeat of last week's incident.

"My heart isn't yours to claim."

And those words made Naruto's whole world collapse.

Seeing the utterly broken look on his friend's face, Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's face and drew him closer so their eyes met.

"It's mine to give away…"*

Naruto blinked before the words finally settled into his mind. A breathtaking smile etched onto his face as he leaned forward, feeling tears from the other wet his cheek as they kissed.

He didn't need a translation as to what Sasuke had meant.

_I love you too. So, take care of my heart. It's always been yours anyways._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It had taken them three or four weeks before they finally got together. And it took another few weeks before they made love.

-Back to the beginning of the story-

Naruto sighed happily before snuggling closer to his lover. They were still in bed, Sasuke being the more exhausted of the two, was still asleep. At least, he was.

"Nghh…dobe...get off…you're heavy…"

Naruto chuckled before getting into a more comfortable position and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's bundled figure under the blanket.

"Comfy?" He kissed Sasuke's forehead as the other sighed contentedly.

"Yes…now shut up and lemme sleep", came the muffled reply.

_Stay with me like this…forever…_

End

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(A/N): Wheee! It's finally over. I hope any of you who happened to stumble into this story found it worth your while reading. I guess since I've been reading too many angsty stories about this couple and many others, I wanted one that was sweet and had a happy ending. After all, if stories aren't real, and neither are happy endings, then wouldn't they go together? Hm…I guess it would be your definition of happy though…This is really my first attempt at fluff...I think...so, yeah...it was worth a try, right?

*= If you didn't get that, the bastard behind Sasuke was his pursuer. I didn't give him a name. I just can't think of anyone in the series that Itachi would hire to pretend to love Sasuke to make Naruto jealous. C'mon…Itachi loves Sasuke very much and wants him to be happy. Even if it means pain to a random stranger XD

*= The quote "My heart isn't yours to claim, it's mine to give away" came from the awesome series Bones. It's when Hodgins and and Angela's husband fight over her. If you've heard this elsewhere, don't correct me please…this is where I heard that quote. And I love it ^-^

Oh, and if you're wondering about 'how the hell does Naruto forget about Sasuke's going-away-party?!' ..It's actually happened -cough- to me -cough- And if you're also wondering why Sasuke came back...it was for Naruto...duh XD

Read and Review if you'd like :D ...And forgive any errors once more...I finished this at 5 a.m....


End file.
